


Sick

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Eds, you're going to get sick too if you keep getting close to me."





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, wearing a cozy hoodie when they are sick

Richie shivered, tugging the hoodie he wore tighter around him as he lay on the couch. He wasn’t able to smell the familiar scent of the owner’s cologne on it, but it still felt comforting to have on. He had dozed off for a few minutes, only to wake up due to a coughing fit that had his whole body aching. 

He heard the front door open and lifted himself up enough to look over the back of the couch, watching Eddie walk in with a couple bags of groceries. Eddie gave him a soft smile as he headed towards the kitchen before stopping and eyeing Richie for a moment.

"Is that one of my hoodies? Why are you wearing my fucking hoodie while you're sick? Do you have any idea how many germs you're getting on it?"

"About the same amount I've gotten on this couch," Richie said, coughing again as he lay back down. "It can be washed, Eds! Let me sleep in it, it's comfy. Besides, I can pretend you're holding me when I have it on."

Eddie gave a soft sigh. "Okay."

He continued to the kitchen and Richie listened as he put things away, sleep pulling him back in. He closed his eyes and dozed back off, only to be awaken again when he felt Eddie's hand on his forehead. He blinked his eyes open to see Eddie kneeling before him. "I'm surprised you're touching me," Richie mumbled.

"You're burning up."

"But I'm freezing."

Eddie helped him sit up before reaching behind him and grabbing something off the coffee table. He pushed Tylenol and an antibiotic into one of Richie's hands and a glass of water in the other. "Take this."

"Yes, Dr. K."

A brief smile appeared on Eddie's face, making Richie chuckle, then dissolve into a coughing fit. Eddie's looked at him with concern, rubbing Richie's back as he coughed. "You look like shit."

"I always look like shit," Richie said, once the fit was over. He laid back down and groaned. "Eds, you're going to get sick too if you keep getting close to me."

"Yeah, well, in sickness and in health, right?" Eddie said, grabbing the vapor rub he had just bought. He started to push up Richie's shirt and Richie grabbed his wrist.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask, you know.” 

Richie wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie who merely rolled his eyes and shook his hand out of Richie’s grip. "Shut up, Rich." He finished pushing up Richie's shirt and rubbed the vapor rub on his chest. Richie sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his shirt being tugged down a moment later and a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. “Get some more rest. I got stuff to make soup for dinner. I'll wake you again when it's ready."

Richie nodded, wrapping the hoodie tight around himself again. The thin blanket was pulled back over him and he felt his glasses being pulled off then Eddie’s fingers were carding through his hair, lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
